The mysterious chatroom
by Sumikoa
Summary: A chatroom featuring four animes of Ouran,Deathnote,Naruto and FruitBasket. What happens when Deathnote characters suspect Ourans of being Kira? And Naruto charas develop crushes on FruitB characs? Warning for randomness.
1. The host club find the chatroom

**Author's notes: This is so way un-original and way over done so I will be surprised if I even get one review...but, I really wanted to do this because it looked like fun! **

**So, here is my first chatroom fanfic! I've chosen four random animes with the characters that are think are most needed. I've also got two OC's – hey, if this fanfic is going to be over done I think I might as well go the whole way and chuck a few in. I know this is an impossible idea btw but please...I'm writing this for fun…**

Featuring;

Naruto characters;

Naruto; _Betterbelieveit._

Sasuke; _SealedFate._

Sakura; _Forever'S'love_

Kakashi; _W.S.K.D?_

Neji; _Destiny?_

Gai; _Greenbeast_

Tenten; _silverkunai_

Shino;_ Flutter_

Shikamaru; _Entermsnnamehere_

Ino; _Fiercybeauty_

Temeri; _Puppetsrdolls_

Kankurou; _Puppet8myhomework_

Gaara; _Yawn_

Lee; _Bloomagain_

Death note characters;

Misa; _LoveyaLight_

Light;_ Kirawilllose_

L; _Lollipop_

Mello; _Cadburyboy_

Near; _PuzzleMaster_

Fruit basket characters;

Tohyru; _SummerRain_

Kyo; _Catbeatsrat_

Yuki; _Leek4Cat_

Ouran High School Host Club;

Kyouya; _Sweetsuccess_

Tamaki; _Precious.beauty_

Mori; _Protector_

Hunny; _Wheeee_

Haruhi; _No.time_

Hikaru; _Trick.or.treat._

Koaru; _Treat.or.trick._

Normal people;

Saffi; _PwhishPwhish_

Ryan; _Skateboard R_

111111111111111111111

Intro: Who would know that an innocent little chatroom could end up linking so many worlds? …The Ouran High School Host Club are the first to find the chatroom…

**Chatroom;**

**Code 12m4vb**

**Access: Limited Connectivity. Password only. **

**Password…entering..**

**Password invalid…**

**Access excepted..**

_Sweetsuccess entered;_

_Sweetsuccess: _Interesting…didn't expect to enter seeing as I don't know the password.

_Sweetsuccess:_ Hmm. I'll see what the others think of this.

_Sweetsucces is set to 'on the phone'._

_PreciousBeauty entered. _

_PreciousBeauty:_ What is this site Kyouya?

_Protector entered._

_Wheeee entered._

_No.time entered._

Hikaru; _Trick.or.treat entered. _

_Sweetsuccess is set to online._

_PreciousBeauty: _Haruhi – you found it too!! Daddy is so proud!

Hunny: This place is soo cool!! It's like all private!!

_Protector:_ Have you checked your computer for viruses today Hunny?

_No time:_ Yeah, I'm here Tamaki Sempai.

_Wheeee:_ No I'll go do that now! Thanks for reminding me Tamaki!!

_Wheeee is set to 'busy'._

_Protector:_ No problem.

_Trick or treat:_ That was a slow reply Haruhi! Ah – what is this place!? It's boring!

_PreciousBeauty_: Leave my daughter alone!

_Trick or treat:_ Do you even know how 'daughters' are made Sempai?

_PreciousBeauty:_ What do you mean?

_No time_: I'm trying to do a project – haven't got time to chat. Sorry guys.

_No time is set to 'Busy'_

_PreciousBeauty:_ Awww Haruhi!!

_PreciousBeauty clicks nudge No time_.

_No time's screen shakes._

_No time has gone offline._

_Trick or treat:_ Now look what you've done! You really are an idiot, Tono!

_PreciousBeauty_: NOOOOOOO!!

_Sweetsuccess:_ Get your caps lock button off Tamaki.

_PreciousBeauty_: AH, THANKS, I mean thanks Kyouya. Where were you?

_Sweetsuccess:_ Nowhere, just reading what you lot put. Where's Koaru, Hikaru?

_Trick or treat:_ He's here, he just can't be bothered to log on to his own computer.

_Wheeee:_ I can't do it Tamaki!!

_Protector:_ I'll come over straight away.

_Wheeee_: Thanks!!

_Wheeee has gone offline. Protector has gone offline. _

**Warning. Warning. More entering chatroom. **

_Trick or treat:_ What's happening?!

_Sweetsuccess_:…., I think someone is trying to hack in.

_No time:_ But didn't you do that sempai?

_Sweetsuccess:_ ….. You're back Haruhi?

_No time_: Noo…

_PreciousBeauty:_ My daughter has come to see her beloved father once again, soon..

_No time has gone offline._

_PreciousBeauty:_ Soon we will be frolicking in the autumn leaves and then

_Sweetsuccess_: She's gone..

_PreciousBeauty:_ Nooo, my beloved daughter has left me once more!

_Trick or treat:_ Ha! Tono is talking to himself! He scared Haruhi off!

_PreciousBeauty:_ I did not!

_Trick or treat:_ Did too!

**Warning warning, more attempting to enter chatroom.**

_PreciousBeauty:_ I did not!

_Trick or treat:_ Did too!

_Sweetsuccess:_ They're still trying. Hm.

_W.S.K.D? has entered the chatroom._

_PreciousBeauty:_ Welcome my little kitten, how wondrous that you have found us.

_Trick or treat:_ This isn't the host club Tono..

_Treat or trick has entered the chatroom._

_Treat or trick:_ Why don't you tell us your

_Trick or treat:_ Name hidden one?

_W.S.K.D?:_ ….. What is this place?

_PreciousBeauty:_ Ah, the little one is shy, leave her alone Hikaru, Kouru.

_W.S.K.D?:_ I'm not a girl.

_PreciousBeauty:_ Oh, well which role do you want to take my gallant stead…

_Trick or treat:_ Shut up Tono.

_W.S.K.D?:_ Huh? I just came here because I heard the new edition of Ichi Ichi is being aired here.

_Treat or trick_: Huh?

_Trick or treat:_ Ichi – what now?

_W.S.K.D?:_ You haven't heard of it?!

_Trick or treat_:(

_Treat or trick_: Aww, I was going to say that!

_Trick or treat:_ I'm sorry Kouru!

_Treat or trick:_ It doesn't matter Hikaru as long you think the same as me I know that you will always love me!

_Trick or treat:_ Kouru!

_W.S.K.D?:_ Huh? This is weird…I'm leaving.

_W.S.K.D? appears offline…_

**Action denied..**

_W.S.K.D? appears online._

_W.S.K.D?:_ Wtf?

_Sweetsuccess:_ :) I blocked your portal out.

_W.S.K.D?:_ Why?!

_Sweetsuccess:_ I wanted to know a bit about you…how did you find this place? What is it?

_W.S.K.D?:_ I told you I was looking for Ichi Ichi! Huh, you're worse at Naruto at getting stuff..

_Sweetsuccess:_ Who?

_W.S.K.D_?: What village are you from anyways?

_Trick or treat:_ Dude, you're boring us!

_Treat or trick:_ Yeah, let him go Kyouya.

_Sweetsuccess:_ Village? We're from Japan..

_W.S.K.D?:_ Japan? I'm from Konoha.

_Sweetsuccess:_ Konoha? Is that slang?

_W.S.K.D?:_ If you don't let me out I'll just add others to this chatroom…

_Sweetsuccess:_ And why would that affect me?

_W.S.K.D?:_ Trust me, after talking to Naruto for more than 10mins you'll let us go.

_Sweetsuccess_: ….

**Warning warning. People are being added to the chatroom. **

**Password…entering…accessed approved…**

_Betterbelieveit has entered the chatroom._

_SealedFate has entered the chatroom._

_Forever'S'love has entered the chatroom._

_Betterbelieveit:_ Yo Sensai! Found the site you were on about – so what's our training exercise?!

_SealedFate_: Idiot – there is no training exercise – how could we train online?

_Forever'S'love_: Yeah, you're such an idiot Naruto.

_Betterbelieveit:_ No – Kakashi sensei told me! Tell them sensei!

_W.S.K.D?:_ It's not a training exercise Naruto…

_Forever'S'love:_ CHA! Told ya so!

_SealedFate_: You're soo mature Sakura.

_Forever'S'love:_ Heehee, thanks Sasuke! You're making me blush!

_SealedFate:_ um…ever heard of sarcasm?

_Forever'S'love:_ Huh?

_SealedFate:_ Forget it.

_Sweetsuccess_:…..

_PreciousBeauty:_ Forever'S'love…what a beautiful name…you must be such an elegant beauty.

_Forever'S'love:_ Uh, thanks but back off – I'm Sasuke's.

_SealedFate:_ No she's not – feel free to take her.

_Forever'S'love:_ Sasuke – how could you say that!! Ah, I'll forgive you because you don't really know what you're talking about.

_SealedFate_: Yeah I do.

_Trick or treat:_ Ya-

_Treat or trick:_ wn!

_Trick or treat has gone offline._

_Treat of trick has gone offline._

_Betterbelieveit_: Who were they?!

_W.S.K.D?:_ Ha, see Sweetsuccess, your people are leaving already.

_Sweetsuccess_: ….

_Sweetsuccess:_ What does W.S.K.D? stand for?

_Forever'S'love:_ What do you mean sensei that people are leaving already? Do you have a bet or something going on??

_SealedFate:_ Like he'd tell you Sakura if he had.

_W.S.K..D?:_ Wanted sex kittens, donate?

_Sweetsuccess:_ That is so vulgar.

_Forever'S'love:_ Sensei you're a perv!

_Forever'S'love has gone offline._

_SealedFate:_ what the..? Gotta go..

_SealedFate has gone offline._

_Sweetsuccess:_ :) Too easy.

_W.S.K.D?:_ I hate you.

_PreciousBeauty:_ Haruhi has been gone such a long time now! I wonder if she is ok?! Maybe she needs Daddy to go help her – I'm going to go see her!

_PreciousBeauty is set to away._

_Sweetsuccess:_ Uh, ok Tamaki.

**Warning warning – people trying to enter chatroom.**

_Sweetsuccess:_ More of your people W.S.K.D?

_W.S.K.D?:_ no, yours?

_Sweetsuccess:_ No..

**Password entered. Access accepted...people entering…**

11111111111

Author's Notes: So who is entering the chatroom this time? Will Kyouya ever let Kakashi go offline?


	2. You are Kira!

Chatroom;

**Chatroom; **

**Password entered. Access accepted...people entering…**

Sweetsuccuss: Anyone there?

W.S.K.D? : Wait, why did you let Team 7 go and not me?

Sweetsuccuss: …. You seem more mature than them, I don't see myself learning anything about you people from little kids.

W.S.K.D? : ….. is ignoring Sweetsucuss

W.S.K.D : Has anyone actually come in?

Lollipop: You must be Kira.

W.S.K.D : You what now?

Lollipop: Kira. And not you. Him.

Sweetsuccuss: You mean me?

Lollipop: So you admit it! Just wait till I work out where you are!!

Sweetsuccuss: What's a Kira?

W.S.K.D : Maybe it's a new Karma sutra position..

Lollipop: You know it's your name! Stop toying with me Kira, I am the legendary detective L and I will

Sweetsuccuss: What type of name is L? Does it stand for Lollipop?

Lollipop: Aha! Trying to work out my name to write it in the death note are we?! Well, I won't be had that easily Kira!

Sweetsuccuss: … I'm not Kira.

Kirawilllose: Innocent until proven guilty, hey?

Sweetsuccuss: Indeed.

W.S.K.D: When did you come in ?!

Lollipop: Whose side are you on Li?!

Sweetsuccuss: So you are still here W.S.K.D?

W.S.K.D?: You mean you've opened it back up for me to leave?!

**W.S.K.D? has gone offline. **

Sweetsuccuss: Now that he is gone we can discuss this Kira matter.

Lollipop: Indeed. So where were you on the night of the 22nd of March.

Sweetsuccuss: In my condo in Japan.

Lollipop: Interesting.

Kirawilllose: Kira is said to be in the Japan region.

Lollipop: Hence the word 'interesting'! Keep up Li!

Kirawilllose: …

Sweetsuccuss: Just because both of us are located in the Japan region doesn't make me Kira.

Lollipop: My calculations say that the chances of you being Kira is 2.56

Sweetsuccuss: …

Sweetsuccuss: Is that even worth considering?

LoveyaLight: Light!! Misa Misa has missed you!!

Sweetsuccuss: ?

Sweetsuccuss: So Li stands for Light huh?

Kirawilllose: Mi you idiot!! Now he knows both our names!!

Lollipop: But not your faces remember Li.

LovesyaLi: She is sorry  She changed it, is that better?

**Kirawilllose has gone offline.**

LovesyaLi: Noooooooo Light!! I mean Liiii!!

**LovesyaLi has gone offline. **

Lollipop: We will be back!! Don't you worry Kira! We will have you yet!!

**Lollipop has gone offline. **

Sweetsuccuss: Strange.

**Author's Notes: **

**What will happen now that the death note gang think Kyouya is Kira?! **

**Will Kakashi ever come back now that he has finally gotten out?**

**Will Light ever forgive Misa for being such an idiot?**


End file.
